Facing The Past
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: A Crossover between Young Justice, Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, and Twilight. Conner, Yusuke, Kiba, and Jacob have finally had enough of being alone, even when surrounded by friends. They end up in Haven and after training for 3 years, it time to face the pasts they ran away from.
1. The Meeting

inucrossoverlover: I'm here with yet another fic! This time it will be a Yu Yu Hakusho fic!

Yami: Will this end up being a crossover?

inucrossoverlover: Of course! This will be a Young Justice, Twilight, Wolf's Rain, and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.

Koori: That's a pretty unusual thing.

inucrossoverlover: I know. I blame the plot bunnies and so many possible ideas.

Kaze: Whatever. I suppose we're going to Haven.

inucrossoverlover: In a way yes. So let's start.

Mizu: Why not? inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and Haven.

**-Facing the Past-**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

***Flashback***

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Facing the Past-**

"You ready for this Angel?" a male voice asked from the shadows. The other person now known as Angel nodded.

"I'm as ready as I can be, Devil. How about you?" Angel asked, the waning moons' light only managing to show off bright sapphire blue eyes. The voice also showed that the figure was male.

"Same, I truly don't believe that this is happening." The male, now known as Devil answered. Angel glanced over his shoulder as the other male. The shadows were doing well to hide the figure. In fact the only thing that could be seen was a set of chocolate brown eyes.

"You think Hybrid and Ookami are ready?" Devil questioned.

"Probably not. I doubt that any of us are going to get any sleep tonight." Angel answered.

"You're probably right." Another male voice said as two others entered the room. Like the other two males, the only thing that could be seen were their eyes. The one on the left had dark sapphire blue eyes while the one on the right had bright brown eyes.

"It's too late to run isn't it?" the brown eyed male asked.

"I believe so Hybrid. What do you think Ookami?" Angel asked, glancing at the other blue eyed boy now known as Ookami. Hybrid whined softly at that statement.

"I think that this is going to be very interesting next few months." Ookami answered, his dark sapphires slipping closed.

"Come on. We might as well attempt to get some sleep. Otherwise, tomorrow will be even worse and even longer." Devil said stepping out of the shadows enough to show off a flash of black hair. The others all sighed and did the same, also showing off black locks of hair.

"Might as well try. Night Devil, Hybrid, Ookami." Angel said as he exited the room. The other three males did the same before they also exited the room, all of them going their separate ways.

**The Next Morning**

A man of about 45 stood outside the doors of a magnificent castle. The castle was a very large Victorian castle. It was made of onyx marble that reflected many different colors when the sunlight hit it. There were white marble pillars holding up the balconies. The castle was surrounded by lush, healthy green grass. Trees of all types were all over the valley. There were also flowers of every color and type all over the valley. There was a large dirt road that led up to the castle.

The man had dark green hair that reached his shoulders. He had very unique eyes. The left was a bright ruby red. The right was a bright purple. He wore a black cloak with the kanji for 'Yon' in red and purple jewels on his back. Underneath it he wore an open red button up shirt with a black tank top underneath it. To go along with it he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots.

Settled around him on the steps of the castle were four males. There were two boys on either side of him.

The first male looked to be about nineteen with long black hair that was loose all the way to his hips. His black bangs were held out of his face by violet hair clips in the shape of stars. His bright sapphire blue eyes were large and framed by thick, long black lashes. He had a small cute nose, high cheekbones, and full pouty pink lips that were currently pouting. Around his slender neck sat a black collar with a violet diamond in the shape of a star hanging from it. He had a lithe build with lean muscles and pale skin and feminine curves. It was his outfit that was the most unusual thing about him. It consisted of a violet, short sleeve, skin tight mini-dress that reached mid-thigh. The sleeves, hood, and large loose belt around his waist were black. On his feet were black, two inch heeled, combat boots that reached mid-calf. Running up to just under his knees were violet stockings.

Curled up on the ground next to him was a white, medium sized dog with a gold collar with the yellow and red S-Shield of Superman hanging from it. He was about three feet tall. His black eyes were glancing between the boy next to him and the empty trail.

Next to the blue eyed boy was another boy with long black hair. It was pulled into a braid that reached the small of his back using bright red bands with little balls hanging from them. He also looked to be nineteen. He had chocolate brown eyes that were half lidded in boredom. He also had a small button nose, high cheekbones, and pink pouty lips, pulled into a scowl. Around his slender neck sat a black collar that had a red diamond in the shape of a ball hanging from it. He also had a lithe build filled with lean muscles with lightly tanned skin with feminine curves. He wore a black short sleeve fishnet shirt that showed off his flat stomach and his belly button. Over it he wore a red sleeveless t-shirt that stopped about two inches above the fishnet shirt. He also wore a red and black plaid mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. On his feet were black, two inch high heeled, combat boots that had red laces.

Curled up on his lap was a fox. His fur was a bright glowing blue. He was about five feet long. His orange eyes were moving from the male whose lap he was in and the empty trail.

On the other side of the man was another boy with blue eyes. However, unlike the other boy, his eyes were a dark sapphire blue. He looked to be nineteen as well. He also had black hair that he let run loose, however there was a white headband there to help control his bangs. Around his dark sapphire blue eyes were thick, long black lashes. He had a small nose, high cheekbones, and petal soft pink lips, his bottom one being chewed between pearly white teeth. Around his slender neck was a black collar with a silver diamond in the shape of a crescent moon hanging from it. He had a lithe build filled with lean muscles and pale skin that was lightly tanned with feminine curves. He wore a black leather jacket that was cropped to show off his mid-section. Under that he wore a silver button-up shirt that was also cropped, this time stopping about two inches above his belly button. On his bottom half was a black leather mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. A large thick silver belt was looped through one side, so that it hung off his hip on the other side. On his feet were black, two inch heeled, combat boots. Silver knee high stockings ran up his legs.

Sitting next to him was a large white wolf. It was roughly seven feet tall when standing. It had golden eyes that were constantly going from the boy next to him to the empty road.

The final boy had long black hair like the rest of them. His was held in a ponytail using green bands with little paw prints hanging from them. Like the other males, he looked to be nineteen. His eyes were a bright brown, framed by thick black lashes. He also had a cute button nose, high cheekbones, and full pouty pink lips, which were currently drawn into a frown. Around his neck sat a black collar with a green diamond in the shape of a paw print hanging from it. He had a lithe build full of lean muscles, with russet skin, making him the darkest out of the four teen boys, along with feminine curves. He wore a green tank top that stopped a few inches above his belly button. Over that he wore a black vest that was cropped to stop just under his rib cage. On his bottom half he wore a black and green army print mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. On his feet were black, two inch heeled, combat boots that had green laces.

Settled against his back was a very large russet wolf. He eyes were a bright blue color. He probably stood about nine feet standing up straight from paws to shoulder. He glanced from the boy leaning against his flank to the empty road.

All of a sudden the four creatures suddenly straightened. The two wolves glanced at each other before they both broke out into loud long howls. The dog followed a few seconds later. The fox joined in with loud, high-pitched yelps.

The four teens sat up and dusted themselves off.

"This is going to freaking suck." The boy in red said.

"Tell me about it Devil." The boy in violet said.

"There is no way to get out of this is there Angel?" the boy is silver asked the violet wearing boy.

"I highly doubt it Ookami." Angel answered.

"Anyone have any ideas on how to handle this?" the green wearing boy, who could only be Hybrid, asked.

"I have one. It's facing this head on and stop trying to run." The green haired man said.

"But Yon!" the four teens all whined.

"No buts! This is going to happen weather or not you runts like it! So get over yourselves and act like you've spent the last five years training your asses off! Or else I'll put you four though so much training you won't be able to move for a month if not longer!" Yon growled. The four teens winced and paled but eventually nodded.

"Good now here our guests come." Yon said as he nodded towards the top of the hill that the castle lied in the valley of.

**-Facing the Past-**

**Twenty Minutes Earlier In the Forest Outside Haven Castle**

"Here we are." A redhead male said as he exited a large black and red swirling vortex. He has dark red hair that reaches his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. A slightly tanned complexion covers his muscular build. He wears a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It shows off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wears black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wears black steel-toed boots with red laces. He also had red wolf ears with a black tip. Along with a red wolf tail with a black tip sprouting from the base. Around his neck is a black collar with a red jewel shaped like a flame hanging from it.

Following behind him were all of the Spirit Detectives that had formerly been led by Yusuke Urameshi. Along with them were the groups that had become friends with the Spirit Detectives. After them were Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, and Koenma.

"I hate having to do this." Another male said. It was a male of about twenty. He has black hair with natural violet highlights that reach the back of his neck. His shocking baby blue eyes draw a lot attention. He is slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. A violet tank top under a black hoodie clings to him like a second skin, which shows off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that have a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg are on his bottom half. They cling to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces rest on his feet. He has pearly white fangs. Black jaguar ears with a violet tip rest on his head. A black jaguar tail with a violet tip sprouts from the base of his spine. A black collar with a violet jewel shaped like an orb hanging from it is around his neck.

Exiting the large violet and black vortex behind him was the Justice League of America of Earth-16, along with the Young Justice League, with some new members. Red Arrow had taken over the spot left vacant by Conner Kent also known as Superboy.

Exiting from a silver and black portal was another male. He looked to be about twenty. He has silver hair that reaches his waist. He also has bright green eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches. He has a slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. They show off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt rest on his lower half. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears. Around his neck is a black collar with a silver jewel shaped like a spiral hanging from it.

Following behind him was the group of wolves that had been searching for Paradise with Kiba, along with Cheza, Humans, and the Noble Darkria.

Finally there was a black and lime green portal. Exiting from it was yet another male of about twenty. He has short emerald green hair that brushes against his shoulder blades. His eyes are a bright silver color with black slit pupils. He has lightly tanned skin with a lightly muscled build. His muscles are noticeable, but not overly. He wears a lime green button-up vest over a black tank top with long sleeve fishnet sleeves. On his bottom half are black skin-tight jeans with lime green designs going up his right leg. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with lime green laces. Coming from the base of his spine is an emerald green snake tail with lime green and black designs running down the length. His ears come to a point and his fangs extend past his lower lip, almost to his chin. He has a black collar around his neck with a lime green jewel shaped like a paw print hanging from it.

Exiting the vortex behind him was the La Push wolf tribe that Jacob was formerly a part of, the elders, the Cullens, along with Bella and Renesmee.

"Come on. Let's get going." The silver haired male said.

"I agree with Kaze on this." The black and violet haired boy said.

"Does it have something to do with our little Angel Yami?" the redhead questioned.

"Shut it Kaji!" the newly named Yami growled.

"Oh brother. Save it for later you two." The green haired male groaned out. Kaji and Yami didn't seem to be paying him any attention.

"I thought you knew that that doesn't work Saito. Knock it off or Angel and Devil will find out that you're fighting. Yet again. And you remember what happened the last time they found out don't you?" Kaze stated. The other two males froze and glared at each other before they sighed and turned away from each other with a huff.

"Damn. You are good Kaze." Saito said.

"Have you forgotten exactly who my ward is?" Kaze questioned.

"Ookami. Right. Forgot for a minute there." Saito said.

"Ward?" Robin questioned.

"Hmm? Oh! Our wards are the runts that left your dimensions and ended up here. We call them our wards because we protect them, train them, and provide for them, when they need us to anyway. That and it helps explain our relationships to the public." Kaze said starting to walk away. Everyone else followed after him.

After about five minutes they were at the base of a large hill.

"Over this hill is Haven Castle. That where you'll will be staying for your 'vacation'." Kaji said using hand quotes when he said vacation. Everyone in the four groups, the other three non-human males included, sweat-dropped. Artemis, Yukina, Blue, and Leah smirked at that.

Once they reached the top all of the four groups stopped in awe. The four non-human males all smirked at that.

They could see five people sitting on the stairs that led up to the large double doors of the castle. However they were too far away to make out anything other than that four of them had black hair and the other had dark green hair.

"Well, time to go meet up with the others." Saito as he started down the sloping hill. Everyone else followed most still in shock.

The four groups were so into looking at everything that they all looked surprised at the squeals and thuds coming from in front of them.

Yami was sitting on the ground with a person sitting on his lap. All the Justice League and Young Justice could see was long black and a skin tight violet mini-dress.

Kaji was also sitting on the ground with someone settled on his lap. All the Spirit Detectives and the others could see was a red shirt over a black fishnet shirt, black and red plaid mini-skirt along with long black hair pulled into a braid.

Kaze like the others was on the ground while the person in his lap was wearing a leather crop jacket, a longer silver shirt, and leather mini-skirt with a large silver belt, along with long dark black hair. That was all the Paradise group and the others could see.

Finally Saito was nearly flat on his back. The only thing the La Push tribe and Cullens could see was long black hair pulled into a ponytail, a black vest, green tank top, and a black and green army print mini-skirt.

"Come on you guys. Let them up. You can cuddle them later, after introductions and in my office." The green haired man stated in amusement. He chuckled as eight sets of eyes turned to glare at him, the non-human males seeming to be filled with dislike and a look that promised pain.

"Come on. Up you guys. Introduce yourselves, which includes you four as well, since I doubt that you gave them anything other than your names so as to not be attacked." Yon stated. He smirked as the four non-human males blushed slightly.

"Might as well get this over with. My name is Conner Kent. I'm twenty two. My code name is Angel and if you piss me off I'll show you why that's a shortened version of Angel of Destruction. I have the ability to control nearly all the elements, though my favorite is definitely Darkness and Shadows. I'm Yami's ward/heir." The violet wearing boy now known as Conner stated. He then glared at Superman, who looked taken aback at that.

"Yami Youkai. I don't know how old I am. Yes I have been around that long. I look like I'm twenty so that's how old I say I am. I'm the Guardian of Darkness and Shadows. This also happens to include nightmares, so don't piss me off, after all, Con learned most of his tricks from me." Yami introduced with a smirk, leaning against Conner. The dark-haired nuzzled closer.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I'm twenty two as well. Codename's Devil and I'll show you why if you piss me off. Like Con, I have the ability to control nearly all the elements, but I like Fire and Heat the most. I'm also Kaji's ward/heir." Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Kaji Youkai. I have no idea how old I really am so I just go with twenty. I am the Guardian of Fire and Heat, which includes the internal temperature of living things, so don't do anything to piss me off." Kaji said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Kiba Hikou. I'm twenty two and my code name is Ookami. Piss me off and I will show you why you shouldn't mess with a wolf. I can control nearly all the elements, but Wind and Air is my favorite. I'm Kaze's ward/heir." The silver wearing boy now known as Kiba said with a smirk, showing off pearly white fangs.

"Kaze Youkai. I'm twenty for simplicity sake. The Guardian of Wind and Air, which includes sound waves, so watch it if you value your hearing." Kaze said, wrapping an arm around Kiba.

"Guess that means I'm next. Jacob Black's the name. I'm nineteen. My code name is Hybrid. Piss me off and I'll show you exactly what I'm a hybrid of, and it won't be pretty in the end. I have the ability to control nearly all the elements, but I like Animals and Nature more than the others. I'm the ward/heir of Saito." Jacob said with a shrug.

"Saito Harrison-Youkai. Twenty. Guardian of Animals and Nature, which includes poisonous plants. Don't piss me off." Saito growled sleepily. Jacob placed a hand on Saito's arm. The green haired male seemed to become less tense at that.

"I'm Yon Hikaru. I'm all of these runts, along with the others in the castle, guardian. I'm also known as Chronos the god of time and space." Yon introduced. There were four yelps as the four Youkai males found themselves on the ground. The white dog had settled on Yami's back, the blue fox was sitting on Kaji, on Kaze's back was the white wolf, leaving Saito on the ground with the russet wolf sitting on him.

"Hey Krypto." Yami said as he glanced over his shoulder. Krypto barked happily.

"Ow. Jōgi, get off." The newly named Jōgi just yipped happily from his spot on Kaji.

"Heh. Hi Hunter." Kaze greeted. Hunter nuzzled his neck right back.

"You're heavy Azuki." Saito said, pushing the wolf off his back so he could stand up.

"And these are my runts' familiars. Krypto belongs to Conner, Jōgi is Yusuke's, Hunter is partnered up with Kiba, leaving Azuki-shoku with Jacob. They are just as protective of the runts as the Youkai siblings, these four included." Yon stated to the four groups as the four canines turned and pounced on their masters. Squeals and giggles followed a few seconds later. Yon,

Kaze, Kaji, Yami, and Tsuchi all smiled softly at the sight of the site of the four twenty two year olds laughing. Their partners were just as happy as their masters. The four groups all watched the scene, most of them happy to see the four teens look something other than angry and serious. Some were wondering why they were there at all.

"Come along. We can continue this in my office. You runts as well." Yon said, addressing the last part the teens on the ground.

"Hai!" the four of them said as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

**-Facing the Past-**

inucrossoverlover: And it's done!

Yon: Damn. Pretty good for a first chapter. Why are the runts cross-dressing though?

inucrossoverlover: They live in the same castle as the Youkai girls.

Yon: Right. Forgot that part.

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry about it. Anyway, I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I have writer's block and have nothing for those stories, for now. And don't worry. The boys won't always be cross-dressing. Read and Review. Say Ja Ne Yon.

Yon and inucrossoverlover: Ja Ne Minna-san.


	2. Conner's Transformation

inucrossoverlover: I'm here with the new chapter of Facing the Past.

Wally: Already? You don't have anything else to do with your free time do you?

inucrossoverlover: Doesn't seem like it.

Robin: You don't seem to mind that too much.

inucrossoverlover: After a while it became less and less of a big deal. Now let's get started!

Conner: Do we really have too?

inucrossoverlover: Yes we do. Now again let's get this started already. Can you say the disclaimer Kaldur?

Kaldur: Fine. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

**-Facing the Past-**

**Chapter 2: Conner's Transformation**

***Flashback***

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Facing the Past-**

Conner Kent, also known as Superboy, sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean outside of Mount Justice. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

While it was a beautiful night out, with the stars shining brightly, the moon almost full and all of it being reflected off the calm ocean, but Conner wasn't paying any of the scenery any attention. His sapphire blue eyes were half lidded and unfocused. A few tears escaped every now and then. It was a Tuesday at about 3 am. so all of his friends were more likely than not at their homes sleeping. Well he couldn't be too sure about Robin. He was Batman's partner after all.

"I hate this." Conner muttered to himself. He was tired of Superman's rejections, tired of being left alone, he was tired of everything and depressed. He hid it from his friends. He didn't want them to worry about him when they could be living their own lives. He also knew that no one else had heard the comment. After two weeks of him doing this, Red Tornado had stopped checking on him. That had been almost two months since his release. He had been free of Cadmus for three months since then.

"I thought I told you to stop doing this." A male voice said. Conner blinked and lifted his head to see a small black kitten with violet tipped ears and tail staring at him with large bright baby blue eyes. Now most people would freak out at seeing a cat talking to them, but Conner was a clone of a super-powered alien, who was friends with a boy with super speed, an odd blonde archer, a teen trained by one of the scariest people he's ever met, an Atlantean, and a Martian with a crush on him. They fought things way weirder than a talking cat nearly every week.

"You did, but I can't help it Yami. It hurts! And it's just getting worse!" Conner said before hiding his face in his knees. The little cat sighed before he padded over to Conner and nuzzled the boy's leg.

"My offer still stands Conner." The newly named cat said.

"I can't just leave my friends Yami." Conner said shaking his head. Yami sighed but nodded.

"Hey, you think anyone would care if I stayed with you for a few days?" Yami suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Probably not, but you would need a cover story." Conner pointed out.

"You saved me from drowning and I've been following you ever since." Yami said. Conner nodded after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"It could work. And this way you could keep me company for the week." Conner said, a smile brightening his face. Conner then yawned sleepily.

"Come on Yami. Bedtime." Conner said as he stood up and picked up Yami. The black and violet kitten nuzzled closer to the boy's heat before settling down in his arms.

Once back in his room, Conner set Yami down on his bed before he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. He then giggled as Yami curled up against his neck, the cat's soft, silky fur tickling his neck. He then buried his face in Yami's back. He yawned with a giggle.

"Soft. Good night Yami." Conner said as his eyes slipped closed.

"Good night. My little one." Yami said once he was sure Conner was asleep. His eyes then closed as he joined Conner in the land of dreams.

At about ten the next morning, Red Tornado and Black Canary were in Mount Justice searching for Conner.

"Where is he? He's usually up and staring at the TV by now." Canary said. Before Red Tornado could answer a scream echoed throughout the base. The two superheroes rushed to the origin of the noise: Conner's bedroom. Canary kicked the door down and her jaw dropped at what she found. Red Tornado looked as shocked as a robot could. Two sets of eyes turned to them; one was a pair of amused baby blue while the other was a confused sapphire blue.

"… I will go contact Batman." Red Tornado said after a pause and left the room. Canary didn't seem to notice.

"Canary?" a soft confused voice questioned. That seemed to snap the woman out of her shock.

"C-Conner?" the pale haired woman asked. The owner of sapphire blue eyes nodded.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked as she took in Conner's changes.

The boy had lost most of his muscle mass. No that was wrong, Canary thought to herself as she looked closer. He still had muscles. They were just much leaner and smaller than before. However Canary doubted that Conner would do any less damage then he already did with the change in muscle mass. It also looked like he had shrunk, however Canary couldn't to be too sure about that seeing as Conner was sitting on the floor. Due to loss of muscle and possibly height, Conner now had a slender, lithe build filled with lean muscles covered in pale skin and he even had feminine curves. She wondered if the clone's skin was as soft as it looked. His black hair had grown, now reaching his hips in long silky waves. His sapphire blue eyes were large and framed by long thick black lashes. He also had a small cute nose, high cheekbones, and full, pouty, pink lips. All in all, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that the person sitting on floor in front of her was a very cute girl. Canary smirked thinking about the rest of the teams' reactions once they saw Conner's new look. She then frowned, wondering what had caused the boy's new appearance.

"Didn't think that this would happen so soon." A voice behind Conner said. The two blue eyed heroes turned to the black and violet cat on his bed.

"Did that cat just talk?" Canary asked. The little feline nodded his head.

"You knew that this would happen?" Conner asked, looking hurt. The cat caught sight of the look and sighed as he was engulfed by a violet light. In the cat's place was a male of about twenty. He had black hair with natural violet highlights that reached the back of his neck. He also had shocking baby blue eyes. He was slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. He wore violet tank top under a black hoodie. It clung to him like a second skin, which showed off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that had a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg covered his bottom half. They cling to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces rested on his feet. He has pearly white fangs. Black jaguar ears with a violet tip sat on top of his head. A black jaguar tail with a violet tip sprouted from the base of his spine.

"My name is Yami Youkai and I know what is going on. However, we should wait until Batman shows up. It'll be easier to both explain and understand when explained at one time." Yami said as he moved to nuzzle Conner.

"You're probably right. Come on. Might as well be comfortable when you explain." Canary said.

"Ah, maybe we should find Conner something that fits first." Yami said while pointing at the boxers that where to big on Conner's smaller frame. Conner and Canary blushed before the woman turned and left the room. Yami went through Conner's entire wardrobe before finding some clothes that looked like they would fit his new frame. One was a black t-shirt with the red S-Shield on it that was longer than the others, running down to the other males thighs. He also managed to find a pair of black shorts that ran to mid-thigh. He gave them to Conner and turned so that the boy could have some privacy.

Once Conner had grabbed the edge of his hoodie the two headed for the living room. There they found Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado waiting for them. Conner tensed when he noticed that Superman was also there. Yami narrowed his eyes at the man before sitting down on the couch opposite them, dragging Conner down with him.

Batman and Superman both raised a brow at Conner's new appearance and the outfit he wore.

"Someone want to explain what is going on? And who are you exactly and how did you get in?" Batman questioned. Yami sweated slightly as he could feel the glare trained on him by the mask wearing male. Conner fiddled with his now longer hair as he bit his lower lip. Yami noticed and sighed before reaching over and tapping the boy on the chin. Conner let go of his lip and turned towards the black and violet haired male.

"Don't do that. Anyway, I'm Yami Youkai. I'm a black jaguar demon from another dimension. My siblings and I have control over the elements and we go to different dimensions and help people who need our help. We also sometimes train people with the ability to use our elements. The element I control is Darkness and Shadows and I'm the Guardian of that element. My siblings and I came to this dimension a little over one hundred years ago. A group who called themselves The Light managed to get samples of my DNA. We escaped and haven't come back until now. And Conner let me in." Yami said.

"Why are you coming back now?" Superman questioned.

"The Light managed to put my DNA in suspended animation. Nine months ago, those samples were used to create a clone. Conner is that clone. It's impossible to replicate what Kryptonian DNA does naturally. Therefore, my demon DNA was used to stabilize what couldn't be replicated. The reason that Conner looks so different is because being released about two months early, affected his DNA. His DNA hadn't settled and he wasn't finished developing. The Kryptonian DNA only settled last night. Thus the changes determined by my demon DNA are happening." Yami explained. He jumped slightly when Conner cuddled closer to him yawning sleepily. He smiled softly when he noticed that the boy was fast asleep. He waved his hand over the teen's body, a frown on his face as he pulled it away.

"Jeez, the transformation is pulling on his reserves this much? No wonder he's so exhausted." Yami muttered more to himself than the adults and robot in the room.

"His body is undergoing a huge change. Therefore, it's going through his energy reserves to have energy to complete this change. So for the next day or so, he's probably going to eat twice as much as normal." Yami stated in response to the unasked questions.

"So Superboy's appearance was due to his unsettled DNA?" Superman asked.

"His name is Conner. And yes. Along with his attitude." Yami growled. Batman and Canary glared at the man.

"Because his DNA was unsettled and unstable, they let out chemical signals, which influenced his thought pattern and emotional output?" Red Tornado questioned.

"Yeah." Yami said. He smiled when Conner nuzzled closer in his sleep.

"We're going to have to go shopping soon aren't we?" Canary stated more than asked. Yami nodded and Batman groaned at that.

"Oh crap! Koori's gonna kill me!" Yami groaned to himself as he pulled out a violet cell phone with black orb designs and snapped a picture of Conner before texting it to someone.

"Koori?" the Justice League members asked.

"My sister. She's the Guardian of Ice and Snow. She's also a psychopath. She adores cute things, especially boys who look like girls. So she'll love Conner and I'll get yelled at for not telling her earlier. Oh God!" Yami groaned. He then dialed a number on the phone. Everyone in the room raised a brow when they heard it ring on speaker mode. Yami just pointed to his cute cat ears.

"Koori here. What's up Yami?" a female on the other end questioned.

"You remember the clone that was created using some of my DNA?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Koori asked.

"The transformation started early this morning." Yami stated.

"I want a picture." Koori demanded.

"It should be in your email by now." Yami said, twirling a lock of Conner's hair around his finger. There was the sound of computer keys typing. A squeal sounded a few seconds later.

"Oh my God! He is so cute! I'll be there in about five minutes. With more clothes. Ja ne Onii-chan!" Koori said happily before the line went dead. Yami blinked a few times at his sister's behavior before he sighed and shook Conner. A soft mewl sounded as a pair of sleepy sapphire blue eyes looked at him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Come on Conner. One of my sisters is coming and she wants to meet you." Yami said. Conner blinked a few times before he nodded and sat up.

"So which one is it?" Conner asked as he stretched.

"Koori." Yami answered. He didn't seem to notice the ice blue and black vortex or the ice blue haired girl that exited it before it closed.

"You mean the one you say is completely out of her mind?" Conner questioned innocently with a head tilt. Yami nodded before freezing when he heard growling behind him. He slowly turned and gulped when he saw the ice blue haired girl glaring at him while growling.

Yami yelped as the girl pounced on him. The two rolled around on the floor and ended up behind the couch. There was the sound of a punch being landed before the ice blue haired girl climbed over the back of the couch. Yami climbed over a few seconds later with a black eye. The girl placed a hand over his black eye and it glowed an ice blue color. A few seconds she took her hand away, showing that the black eye was gone. Everyone took the time to look her over.

She had long ice blue hair to her waist. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. She had a slightly tanned complexion and stood at 5'11. She wore a black hooded crop jacket that stopped just under her C-cup chest. The hood was lined in ice blue fake fur. She also wore a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. She had ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on her head. She also had an ice blue tiger tail with black stripes.

The two sat on either side of Conner and glared at each other over his head.

"So what's your name Chibi-chan?" Koori asked.

"Conner." Conner answered.

"No last name?" Koori questioned.

"Not really." Conner said ducking his head. Koori glanced at her brother. The dark haired male nodded towards Superman. Koori glanced between Superman and Conner a few times before her eyes narrowed into a glare at the older male before she turned back to Conner and ignored him.

"And how old are you Hime-chan?" Koori questioned.

"I am not a princess and I'm 16." Conner said with a glare. Everyone raised a brow at that.

"You can understand Japanese?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just have to hear a minimum of at least five words and I can perfectly understand most languages." Conner answered with a shrug.

"So you know what our names mean?" Koori questioned.

"Yeah. Your name literally means ice demon and his means darkness demon." Conner answered before he yawned. He yelped as Koori pulled him into a hug.

"Oh! You are so cute! My adorable little nephew!" Koori gushed. Conner pulled out of the embrace in confusion.

"Nephew?" the clone questioned.

"Yep. Easier to explain that the fact that you're a clone created using the DNA of my brother and a super-powered alien dead-beat of a father." Koori explained.

"I am not a dead-beat nor am I his father." Superman growled out.

"All paternity tests will say different. 50% of Conner DNA comes from you. The other 50% comes from me. Despite how he came to be, you're his father. You became a dead-beat by denying the child you helped bring into the world, whether it be voluntary or involuntary. Conner is your son, whether you like it or not. But don't worry; you don't have to be concerned about him any more." Yami said, a dark smirk crossing his face. At the confused looks, Koori took over the explanation.

"You showed Conner that you don't want him. You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with Conner. And truthfully, I think Con's getting close to accepting it. If you keep it up, Conner will get over it. He'll also hate you, but I doubt that matters to you. Anyway, we're here to show Conner that we do want him. And we're sure the rest of our siblings will adore him. We've known about Conner for two months and we've spent this time with us in our animal forms observing our newest family member. Most of us haven't met him formally, but we love him already. And we accept everything about Conner there is." Koori said a dark smirk rested on her pretty face.

"You want me? Wait! You've been watching me for two months?" Conner questioned with an eye twitch.

"Give or take a few days. And of course we want you. And from what we've seen the fast few weeks, so do your friends and their mentors." Yami stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Isn't watching a person for an extended period of time without their consent or knowledge considered stalking?" Conner asked questioned innocently, with a head tilt. Koori fell off the couch laughing while Yami floundered for an answer to that. Superman turned to leave with a growl.

"Oh God! I needed that after being so serious." Koori said climbing back up on the couch.

"This means that I have to inform the rest of the League." Batman said with a silent groan, feeling a headache forming.

"Mind if I come with? It might help if I was there to explain some things." Yami asked, finally snapping out of his shock. Batman considered it for a few seconds before he agreed. Yami nodded and sat up, stretching with a yawn.

They headed for the zeta-platform to take them to the Watch Tower and call a meeting for the League.

"Don't forget about his friends!" Koori shouted after them. "Oh right. I brought some more clothes for you Conner. I doubt you want to wear that until we can go shopping later today. Now move it!" Koori said before handing him a black shopping bag and shoving him towards the hall.

"Ne Black Canary? What do you say we find something to eat?" Koori asked turning to the blonde woman. Said blonde nodded and they headed for the kitchen.

"So Koori, what's your family like?" Canary questioned as the two females made a lot of sandwiches for lunch/ breakfast.

"Well there's me, Yami, our siblings, and our guardian Yon Hikaru. Yon's also known as the God of Time Chronos. We've been alive so long we don't have any real memories of our lives before we met and Yon became our guardian. When we all became the guardians of the elements, we became each other's family. Anyway there's Tsuchi the oldest and he's the Guardian of Earth and Plants. He's the strong silent type. Then there are the twins. First is Butsurigaku, who's the Guardian of the Mind and Emotions and she's the sweetest thing you'll ever met. Shin's her younger brother and he's the Guardian of Death and Ghosts. He's the normal one of us all. After them is Kootetsu, the Guardian of Metal and Steel, and he's the responsible yet joking type. Kaze's next. The Guardian of Wind and Air and our leader. Kaji's the Guardian of Fire and Heat and he's the emo one. Also our second in command. Yami is next, the Guardian of Darkness and Shadows and he's a perverted flirt most of the time. Then there's me. I'm the Guardian of Ice and Snow and I'm completely crazy. I also have blackmail on just about everyone in Haven. Mizu is after me, the Guardian of Water and Moisture and the innocent and manipulative one. Raito's after that. He's the idealist of the Youkai siblings and the Guardian of Thunder and Lightning. And then there's Doku, the Guardian of Poison/Acid and the youngest and care-free, fun-loving of us all. After him is Midnight, who's the Guardian of Storms and Weather who's pretty cool, even if he is something of a contradiction. Kean is next and he's the Guardian of Energy and Mana and he's pretty quiet, but damn he's fast. And then there's Vixenique, the Guardian of Chaos and Illusions and she might be even crazier than me and finally there's Saito, the Guardian of Animals and Nature, who's a lazy ass most of the time. " Koori answered.

"Koori? Is this all you brought?" Conner asked entering the kitchen. Both female's jaws dropped at the boy's attire.

Conner wore an open sleeveless white vest with a violet stripe going down either side. Underneath it wore a skin-tight, violet shirt that stopped two inches above his belly button with black fishnet long-sleeves. To go along with it he wore skin-tight, low cut, black jeans with a white belt lopped through his right side and a violet belt looped through his left side. Because of the way they were looped, they fell on the opposite thigh while creating an x. On his feet were black boots with violet laces. On his wrists were white and violet bangles. Around his neck sat a black collar with a white star shaped diamond hanging from it while there was a smaller violet star shaped diamond inside the diamond.

"Damn! I think we just found a clubbing outfit Conner." Koori cackled to herself while Canary let out a wolf-whistle. This caused the teen to blush a bright red.

"Hmm. Something's missing. But what? Oh right!" Koori said as she pulled two ribbons out of her pocket. One was violet while the other was pure white. She walked over and wound them through Conner's thick black locks. When she pulled back, Conner's hair had been pulled into a pony tail using both ribbons with the rest of the ribbons wound in an alternating pattern through the length to mid-back.

"Nice. You have an eye for detail." Canary complemented. Koori beamed before her eyes narrowed and she sniffed the air around Conner. Said boy looked slightly uncomfortable at that. His look became worse when Koori grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to sniff his neck.

"This wasn't supposed to happen so soon." The ice blue haired girl groaned. The blonde and black haired heroes looked confused.

"Conner's letting out pheromones that give off a scent that attracts males to dominate him. That also answers the debate my brother and I have been having." Koori said.

"Debate?" Conner and Canary asked.

"Yep. There are hundreds of demon breeds out there but they all have something in common. They are either born dominate or submissive. Dominates are just that. They dominate others and take care of their families even at the cost of their lives. Submissives are more emotional than dominates and sometimes weaker mentally or emotionally. Submissives also have the ability to get pregnant. There are both male and female dominates just as there are male and female submissives. Male submissives tend to be pretty rare in this day and age. You Conner are a submissive male, so more likely than not, your mate or mates will be male." Koori explained.

"What!?" Conner squeaked.

"There is a very high chance that any mates you have will be male. Female dominates are just as rare as male submissives." Koori explained.

"Do you have a problem with being with males Conner?" Canary questioned, slightly worried about the boy's reaction. They turned to see that Conner was no longer standing between them. They found him sitting on the counter eating some of the sandwiches the two females had made.

"No, not really. I was a little shocked about the statement that I'll end up with a male. The G-gnomes don't seem to have any problem with homosexual or heterosexual relationships. I don't either. As far as I'm concerned, you don't control who you fall in love with. I don't see why everyone makes such a big thing out of it." Conner said with shrug while taking a bite of a sandwich.

The females in the room glanced at each other before shrugging and heading over to get some sandwiches before Conner ate all of them. Koori first sending a text to her older brother.

"Damn! You do eat twice as much as normal." Canary said as the two girls eyed the empty plate that had held enough sandwiches to create a mini tower.

"Sorry." Conner said with a red blush.

"Don't worry about it Con. Now let's go shopping!" Koori said with a fist in the air. The two blue eyed heroes eyed the girl like she was insane before slowly nodding. The trio then headed for the mall.

Once they entered they were the centers of everyone attention. The two females looked used to this and ignored. Conner however was a different story. He looked nervous and was blushing shyly at all of the attention.

After ten minutes of just aimlessly wandering around Koori stopped with a huff.

"You have no idea what you want to be in your new wardrobe do you?" she questioned. Conner shook his head in negative.

"Why don't we go try some things on and work from there?" Canary offered. The two nodded and headed for a random store.

Three hours later found the three of them entering Mount Justice. All of them were carrying an armful of bags, Conner carrying more than the two girls. It was during the trip that they found out that the transformation had strengthened Conner's existing powers, especially his super strength.

"I never want to do that again." Conner stated after all of the bags had been placed in his room. Koori nodded from where she was sprawled across Conner's bed. Black Canary, who had been fixing the door she had kicked open, agreed as well.

"It could have been worse." Koori stated. The blonde and black haired heroes looked at her as if she was crazy.

"We could have gone when it was full of teenagers." the ice blue haired girl explained. She rolled over onto her stomach to pat Conner on the head as he groaned and paled. He sent a sapphire blue glare at the girl, though it looked more like a pout than anything.

"Everyone's going to be here soon. So why don't you two get everything put away." Canary suggested. Koori and Conner groaned before nodding and standing up. Forty minutes later found Koori and Canary waiting in the living room for Conner, who had decided to change into something more comfortable. Conner entered the living room wearing a white sweat-shirt that was a bit on the baggy side. It had 'Darkness's Ruler' on it in violet with black stars around it. He also wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh with a violet and white stripped belt looped through it. He kept the black collar with the white and violet diamonds and went barefoot. He had also taken out the ribbons and left his long black locks hang loose all the way to his hips.

Two hours later found the rest of the Young Justice team, their mentors, and Yami arriving at Mount Justice. Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, all of the Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Superman, and Zatara were there as well. They were all curious as to the changes that Superman's clone had gone through while Superman had been dragged there by Wonder Woman and Batman. Yami stretched with a sigh before turning to look at the Justice League members who weren't mentors.

"So the only reason you all came was to gawk at my little kitten?" He asked with a raised brow.

"About you time you guys got back here." Canary said as she entered the room.

"Yo Black Canary! So what exactly have you guys been doing since we left?" Yami questioned, ignoring the glares aimed at his back by various Justice League members.

"Conner's been torturing your sister with bad movie parodies." Canary answered with a smirk.

"Wait, you mean movies like Scream and Action movie?" Yami answered. Canary nodded with a demented grin. Yami cackled insanely while heading for the living room with Canary following him. Everyone glanced at each other before shrugging and walking into the living room.

They found Yami on the ground laughing his ass off. There was an ice blue haired girl with ice blue and black tiger striped ears on the ground with tears running down her face. A person with long black hair to their hips was patting her back soothingly. Canary was shaking her head in exasperated amusement.

"What is going on here?" Batman questioned. Bright sapphire blue eyes turned to stare at the group before black locks were pushed behind an ear. A thin black brow arched in question. All of the members of Young Justice gasped once they figured out who it was. Their mentors did the same a few seconds later.

"No way. Conner?" Artemis questioned in shock. The black haired boy nodded before his head tilted to the side as he eyed the Justice League, glaring at Superman for a second. He suddenly squealed as he was pulled into a hug. His face was buried into a black covered chest. He sighed and relaxed once he realized who it was.

Everyone watched five minutes later as Conner was buried in the ice blue haired girl's chest. The girl suddenly yelled and pushed Conner away.

"You did not just bite me!" Koori growled out with a glare.

"Well I did have to breath you know." Conner answered with a growl of his own.

"Enough you two." Yami said. Conner nodded while Koori stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning away with a huff. Yami did the exact same. Conner rolled his eyes before standing up and pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

"So you all know what's going on?" Conner questioned a few minutes later after everyone had taken a seat.

"There are things that don't make sense. Why did it take almost five months for this change to happen?" Kaldur asked.

"You guys freed Conner at the very least two months before he was supposed to be released. Because of this, his DNA took even longer to settle. His DNA was unstable not enough to do lasting damage so don't worry. Add in emotional, mental, and physical stimulation and it took even longer to settle. Thus, five months and now the transformation." Yami explanation. He raised a brow as everyone turned too stared at him.

"What, our guardian Yon Hikaru gave all of us on Conner when he found out about him. He wanted all of us to keep an eye on him in case any of my powers showed up. He also knew that I would want to know about what is essentially my son. Something you didn't seem to bother to do." Yami explained, sending his sister a glare. Koori glared right back at him over Conner's head. Conner sighed wondering why he had decided to sit in between the two of them.

'_Oh right. If I didn't they might just kill each other.' _Conner thought to himself sighing again. He yelped and held his head.

"Would you two calm down?!" Conner growled while holding his head in pain.

"Conner what's wrong?" Yami questioned. Conner twitched and curled closer to Koori.

"Ow! Stop feeling things! It hurts!" Conner growled, not seeming to notice what he was saying.

"Stop…feeling? Oh crap! Yami calm down! You're just making it worse!" Koori said while placing a glowing ice blue hand on Conner's head.

The boy's twitching finally slowed down and he sighed before leaning against Koori's shoulder.

"I think Conner has an emphatic ability." Koori stated as Conner calmed down. She raised a brow when she heard a purr. Yami chuckled before pulling Conner to his side; the teen's purring increasing as Yami joined in purring.

"Is Conner…purring?" Robin questioned.

"Yep. Conner was created using both Superman's and Yami's DNA. He's a Kryptonian and jaguar demon hybrid. He's half demon. It's only natural that he has some of the instincts that he gained from Yami." Koori explained with a shrug.

"Wait. Yami is Conner's father?" Kid Flash asked. Koori nodded.

"How old is Yami?" Megan asked.

"I don't think Yami even knows how old he is. I think he's well over nine hundred years old though." Koori stated before grabbing a soda from the table that had been loaded with snacks.

"N-nine hundred years old!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, we're demons. We just age that slowly. Hell we haven't aged since we were twenty." Koori answered with a shrug.

"I wonder if Conner has any other abilities." Koori wondered before reaching over and poking the teen. One of Conner's bright sapphire blue eyes opened, the purring was still going strong.

"Aside from the empathy ability, notice any other abilities that you didn't gain from your father?" Koori asked.

"Dead beat or the over grown house cat?" Conner questioned the purring going quitter. Koori giggle at the nicknames he had for his fathers. She ignored the glare aimed at her nephew.

"The over grown house cat." Koori answered, still giggling.

"I can talk to animals. All kinds, just not cats." Conner answered, before closing his eye and the purring getting louder again.

"How did you know that?" Canary asked.

"Pet shop, escape, male swarm." Conner purred out, sounding gravely.

"Oh right." Both Koori and Canary said in unison with a wince.

"You and Koori are acting way too alike." Yami muttered to Black Canary, his purring finally coming to a stop.

"What do you expect? Three hour shopping trips plus two hours of bad parody movies and junk food will do that to you." Conner said before yawning sleepily while he rubbed one of his eyes.

Before anything else could be said 'Bottom's Up' by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj could be heard coming from Koori's pocket. The girl pulled out an ice blue cell phone with black snow-flakes on it and put it on speaker.

"Yo Yon! What's up?" Koori questioned happily munching on a bag on dark chocolate she had grabbed before Black Canary. Said woman was glaring at her.

"Koori? Where in the seven rings of hell are you and Yami?" the male on the other end now known as Yon questioned with a growl.

"Hey Yon. We're here with my kitten." Yami stated in answer to Yon's question. He smirked as Conner turned a bright red.

"Never figured you for the father type Yami. Then again it might do you good. Get you to stop being a playboy and all." Yon said. Koori burst out laughing and chocked on a piece of chocolate. She downed a bottle of water to free the chocolate before falling to the floor laughing again. Yami turned bright red and glared at the phone while Conner giggled at the look on his 'father's' face.

"We're going to be bringing him to Haven sometime soon. Probably a few days after the transformation is complete so that he's used to his new body when he meets his aunts and uncles. Kaji's going to have a fit." Yami said, chuckling darkly at the last part. Koori joined in on the evil chuckling. Conner scooted away from his father at that.

"Anything else I should know before I let you two go so that Yami can spoil his son rotten?" Yon questioned, the amusement in his voice clear even over the phone.

"Are you sure you don't have cameras on us?" Koori questioned suspiciously from her place on the floor.

"Shut up Koori. Anyway, Conner has the ability to talk to animals and he has empathy, though it seems to still be developing." Yami answered.

"Koori, I'm a god. Of course I keep an eye on you and no it's not cameras. And I'll see what I can do about finding someone to train Conner in his empathy when you get here. And since I know that you'll be spoiling him rotten when you aren't training him into the ground, I'll leave his training to you Yami. Welcome to the family Conner. Hopefully you won't be as insane as the others." Yon said with a chuckle.

"T-thank you." Conner stuttered with a blush.

"Until we meet. Ja ne." Yon said before the line went dead.

"What does Conner need training in?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well as my son Conner has control over the element of darkness and shadows. He also needs to be trained in the instincts he has from being a jaguar demon." Yami answered.

"Ne Yami. Do you think that Con will be able to use other elements like you can?" Koori questioned.

"Other elements?" Megan asked with head tilt.

"Wow. You are adorable. I thought Mizu was joking when she told me about you. Anyway, while we and all of our siblings are the guardian of one certain element, we can use other elements as well." Koori said in awe at the cuteness of the alien girl.

"They've been watching me, and by extension, all of you, for almost two months." Conner explained at the raised brows at Koori's statement.

"So what does the element of darkness and shadows consist of?" Batman asked.

"The ability to control light and darkness. Being able to control shadows and create anything we want from transparent violet energy. We can also travel through the shadows to anywhere we want. I also plan on teaching Conner how to wield a weapon, but that will wait until he has the basics of shadow manipulation down pact." Yami said a finger on his chin.

"Cool. And if I can use other elements?" Conner asked.

"Then you'll be trained by my siblings as well as me." Yami answered. 'Fly' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna was heard coming from his pocket.

Yami pulled out his phone and read a text message.

"Huh. Looks like you'll have three other boys you're age to go through this with" Yami stated a few seconds later.

"No way. Whose are they?" Koori questioned.

"Kaji, Kaze, and Tsuchi. Kaji's runt is named Yusuke, Kaze's is Kiba, and Tsuchi's is Jacob." Yami said his head tilted to the side.

"So, the other boys will be my cousins?" Conner asked, looking interested.

"Something like that yeah." Yami muttered with a dismissive wave.

"I have a question. Why does Conner look like a girl?" Wonder Woman asked. Conner turned red at that question while Yami twitched.

"He's submissive." Koori answered simply.

"Submissive?" everyone in the room questioned. Conner squeaked and buried his face in his father's chest.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Anyway, there are two types of demons out of the thousand different breeds. Dominates, who are usually leaders and protectors. Submissives are follows, not in a bad way though, and nurturers, looking after those weaker and children. Submissives, both male and female, can get pregnant and give birth, no matter what gender their dominate mate is." Koori explained. Conner squeaked again and nuzzled even farther into his father's chest. Said male was growling slightly as he wrapped an arm around Conner's shoulders.

"I told you this earlier. Why are you so shocked now?" Koori asked confused.

"The pregnancy thing didn't kick into until now." Yami said in response to Conner's muted mutters into his chest.

"I was kind of wondering why you didn't say anything about it earlier. Now calm down and stop freaking out." Koori said while cleaning her nails.

"The submissive thing isn't freaking me out, the fact that my mate will more likely than not be male isn't freaking me out, the fact that I can get pregnant and give birth is freaking me out dammit!" Conner growled, finally lifting his head from Yami's chest while snarling, showing off pearly white fangs.

Yami sighed before making a cut in his palm using one of his claws. He let his palm fill with blood before grabbing Conner's chin and forcing him to sallow the blood. Conner struggled for a few seconds before settling down. Yami pulled his hand back licking the remaining blood from his hand.

"You're blood reminds me of dark chocolate." Conner stated completely calm.

"That's because of my darkness ability." Yami explained. Batman cleared his throat before the group could get even more side-tracked.

"We'll have to leave for Haven soon, so Conner can be trained." Yami said.

"I have to leave?" Conner questioned, looking depressed.

"I'm sorry but yes. Your emotions are controlled by your emotions. And even though you'll have more control over your emotions now that the transformation is complete, you're a sixteen year old male. And no offense, but none of the people here can teach you like I can. I know all of the darkness and shadow powers you'll gain and help you control any others you might gain. I'm also the only one who can train you in your new demonic instincts. Besides, it doesn't seem like you'll be gaining anymore of Superman's powers for the time being, so there's nothing you'll learn from him." Yami explained, a serious look resting on his face. Conner looked upset but understanding while Koori stared at her brother in awe.

"Damn. You knowing about Conner is making you more serious and fatherly. It's both awe-inspiring and terror-inspiring." Koori whispered.

"I can still stay in contact with my friends right?" Conner questioned after a few minutes of silence as what Yami said sank in. Megan and Artemis looked close to tears while Wally, Robin, and Kaldur looked sad. The adults didn't know what to think.

"Of course. We won't be leaving for close to a week anyway." Yami stated.

Conner yelped as both Yami and Koori pounced on him and pulled him into a hug.

"Drive by hugs!" Koori squealed happily. (Thank you Kizmet for creating this line.) Conner struggled even more at that.

"What the hell?!" Conner squealed as everyone else watched in both amusement and confusion. He turned red as Yami nuzzled his neck, letting out a purr. He turned even redder as Koori rubbed their cheeks together with a purr. Slowly, Conner's struggles came to a stop as he let out a purr.

"It's something we do back home. Most demons are naturally group-oriented. So the more the physical contact, the happier the demon. It has an even stronger effect on submissive demons." Yami explained his voice was deeper.

Koori suddenly let go of Conner and pounced on Kid Flash and Megan. She nuzzled the redheads. They blinked confused a few times before they started laughing.

"It tickles!" Megan said happily between giggles.

"It's supposed to. Demons do this to those close to them, usually family and close friends." Yami explained. He had stopped nuzzling Conner and now the boy was braiding some of his silky locks.

Koori grabbed Kaldur and Robin and started nuzzling them as well, getting laughs. A few minutes later, she grabbed Artemis. The girl struggled for a few minutes before she gave in and started giggling.

Koori released the girl and skipped back over to Conner and Yami and settled down.

"Not that I mind, but what was that about?" Robin asked.

"Marking!" Koori said happily.

"By doing that she was marking you as close family friends to those with a strong enough sense of smell. And even those who can't smell it will hesitate to attack you. Well most will. And the smell will last for about a month, even with the changing of clothes and showers. It's a defensive mechanism for demons worried about those of their packs." Yami explained in more detail.

"Now that all the serious business is over with, what do everyone want to do?" Kid Flash asked.

"DDR!" Koori growled.

"DDR?" Both Conner and Megan asked in confusion, complete with head tilts.

"Dance Dance Revolution. It's a dancing matching game." Robin said.

"Come on Conner. I'll go easy on you so you can learn how to play." Koori said. Conner shrugged and followed the girl as she set up the game. Everyone settled down to watch in interest.

Thirty minutes later found Conner with seven games to Koori's zero.

"Can we please find something else to do now?" Conner questioned after beating Koori for the eighth time in under an hour. Koori nodded from where she was curled up in a ball of miserable and depressed demoness.

"Finally!" Yami exclaimed as he reached behind the couch to pull out a duffle bag.

"We have all of the Mortal Kombat games, all of Devil May Cry, all of God of War, the Tekken series, and Halo. Nice choices Koori." Yami stated as everyone below the age of twenty crowded around him to get a closer look at the games. The adults took that as their cue to leave.

"So what have you noticed about Conner since the transformation?" Batman asked Black Canary.

"He's much calmer, he trusts those two, and he no longer seems to care about Superman's opinion, which is a good thing. He also seems shyer and more reserved and he has better control of his emotions. He also seems to like physical attention. He's also more, I don't know, innocent is the only way I can describe it." Canary explained. Everyone else nodded.

"Noooo!" came from the living room. The adults rushed back in to find Kid Flash and Robin curled up with each other on the ground crying. Everyone but Megan and Conner was sweat-dropping while the other two looked confused.

"Meg and Con beat those two on their very first try at Mortal Kombat. In three seconds." Koori explained as she walked over to poke the two with a bottle of water.

"That is seriously why they're like this?" Conner questioned with an eye twitch. He sighed when Youkai siblings nodded.

"Oh brother." He muttered to himself while shaking his head. Everyone gasped and stared at the clone.

"What?" Conner questioned with a blush when he notice that everyone was staring at him. Yami snapped his fingers and in a violet flash of light a mirror appeared in front of him. Conner blinked and raised a finger to poke at his new appendages. He squeaked as his new appendages folded back at the poking. He froze as something brushed against his leg. He glanced over his shoulder slowly before his sapphire blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

Yami poked at one of Conner's new cat ears. They were black with a violet tip, twitching at every sound. His tail brushed against Conner's new cat tail. It was also black with a violet tip. All in all, his new appendages made it look like he and Yami were brothers.

"Well at least that answers my question of whether or not he can manifest ears and a tail." Yami said to break the silence.

**-Facing the Past-**

inucrossoverlover: And cut! Chapter two of Facing The Past is complete.

Yami: So I have a son now? Cool.

Koori: And we know who the others are, even though we knew that in the first chapter.

inucrossoverlover: I know! Now off to read fanfiction. Oh read and review everyone! Ja Ne!

Koori and Yami: Ja ne!


	3. Yusuke's Transformation

inucrossoverlover: And here is the third chapter of Facing The Past.

Kaji: You move pretty slowly.

inucrossoverlover: True, but at least I have readers devoted to reading this. Thank You Minna-san! (Starts crying)

Kaji: Oh come on! No tears!

inucrossoverlover: Fine. Do the disclaimer.

Kaji: Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Right! Now Chapter Start!

**-Facing the Past-**

**Chapter 3: Yusuke's Transformation**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

***Flashbacks***

**-Facing the Past-**

Yusuke Urameshi sighed softly as he sat on the edge of his window. He was currently staring at the clear midnight blue sky. Thousands of stars twinkled and winked back at him. Yusuke ran a finger over the glass of his window. The raven didn't appear to notice the beautiful scene outside his window. His chocolate brown eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. A few tears escaped after every slow blink, though the boy didn't seem to either notice or care.

"This fucking sucks." Yusuke muttered under his breath as his eyes came back into focus. Yusuke's hand rose to finger a thin gold necklace around his slender neck. Both of his hands rose to unclasp the necklace and brought it to his face. He smiled bitterly at the heart shaped locket that hung from it. His hand moved to open it before he stopped.

Yusuke shook his head before he let go of one end of the necklace. The locket slid down until it landed in the palm of his hand. Yusuke stared at it for a few seconds before he opened his window and tossed the locket out.

Yusuke then sighed and ran a hand through his ungelled hair. A soft growl caught his attention. He opened his eyes to see a dark red wolf pup lying on the window sill. The wolf's eyes were an odd molten orange color and were staring right at him.

"Why so depressed Yusuke?" the little wolf questioned. Now most normal people would be shocked to find that not only was there a wolf pup, a red one at that, sitting on their window sill. The fact that the pup was talking would have most people running to the insane asylum. However, Yusuke was not most people. He was a Reikai Tantei, a full demon, and a demon lord. Plus, his best friends were a demon avatar, a human, and a Forbidden Child. He'd died two times and competed in many demonic competitions. Nothing was normal for Yusuke.

"It's nothing to worry about Kaji." Yusuke assured the little canine.

"So nothing's wrong when you aren't focused on anything, you're crying, you're throwing out an obviously expensive piece of jewelry, and you haven't moved for that last two hours? That sounds like there is something wrong if you ask me." Kaji said, mostly sarcastic. Yusuke winced slightly. Kaji's eyes narrowed before he sighed.

"You don't have to tell me today Yusuke. But I do want to know what happened eventually." Kaji stated. Yusuke nodded, knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." Kaji stated with a nod as he stretched. Yusuke did the same, moaning softly at the cracks that sounded. Kaji twitched slightly at that, not that Yusuke noticed. Kaji wiggled slightly as Yusuke picked him up.

"Bedtime Kai-chan." Yusuke muttered as he climbed into bed. He yawned as he settled down. Kaji licked his cheek before he curled up under the raven's chin.

"Goodnight my little puppy." Kaji stated after Yusuke's breathing had evened out, showing that he was asleep.

**-Facing the Past-**

The next morning found Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei entering the apartment Yusuke shared with his mother.

"Think he's okay?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I doubt it. Especially after the last few weeks. Last night just made everything worse." Kurama stated as he sighed softly. Hiei snorted at that statement.

"I doubt that. You obviously seem to have forgotten who we're talking about." Hiei stated.

"Oh come on! Even you have to admit last night was harsh!" Kuwabara stated. Before the two could start an argument, a scream echoed through the apartment. The origin, Yusuke's room.

The trio rushed towards Yusuke's bedroom and kicked the door open, weapons at the ready. Both the weapons and their jaws hit the ground when Yusuke turned towards them. A set of wide and slightly teary chocolate brown eyes stared at them.

"Guys?" a soft voice questioned shakily. That snapped the other three out of their shock.

"U-Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. A head nodded, long locks of black hair fanning out as well.

"What happened?" Kurama questioned as he took in the scene in front of him.

Yusuke now had long black hair that rested against his hips in long silky waves. Quite unlike his hair when he was in his demon form. His eyes were large and framed by long black lashes. He now had high cheekbones and a softened chin, giving him a heart-shaped face. He had a cute button nose and full, cupid-bow pink lips. The bottom one was currently quivering slightly. He was also slightly shorter, probably hitting five seven now. He had a lithe, slender build filled with lean muscles and feminine curves. His entire frame was covered in softly tanned skin that was completely blemish free.

"I don't know, but I want to be normal again." Yusuke pouted an undertone of a whine present in his voice.

"Aw. But you're so cute this way Yu-Yu." a voice from the bed stated. Everyone turned to find a dark red wolf pup sitting on Yusuke's bed. Its eyes were a bright molten orange color.

"You knew that this would happen?" Yusuke questioned.

"Of course I knew this would happen." the pup stated with a scoff. Yusuke's eye twitched slightly before he stuck his tongue out at the wolf. He then turned away with a huff and a pout when the pup snapped at him.

"And who are you exactly?" Kurama questioned with narrowed eyes. The pup regarded the trio of newcomers with bored orange eyes before he sighed and was engulfed in a red light.

When it died down, in the wolf's place was a male. He has dark red hair that reaches his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. A slightly tanned complexion covers his muscular build. He wears a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It shows off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wears black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wears black steel-toed boots with red laces. He also had red wolf ears with a black tip. Along with a red wolf tail with a black tip sprouting from the base. Around his neck is a black collar with a red jewel shaped like a flame hanging from it.

"Youkai Kaji, at Yu-Yu's service." the redhead answered as he bowed.

"So what happened to me Kaji?" Yusuke questioned, his lower lip unknowingly jutting out.

"If I tell you, you'll yell at me." Kaji stated.

"If you have a good explanation, maybe I won't yell at you." Yusuke pointed out as he leaned forward, his now too big t-shirt sliding off his shoulder slightly.

Kaji opened his mouth to retort, only to realize that there was nothing he could say against the logic. His lower lip jutted out slightly at the realization.

"Fine." Kaji stated sulking. Yusuke just smiled angelically at the redhead.

"What happened was... uh, maybe we should tell your boss as well." Kaji stated after a moment of thought.

"You're just trying to put it off." Yusuke accused pouting.

"You're damn skippy." Kaji stated nonchalantly. Yusuke twitched slightly. An evil smile suddenly crossed his otherwise angelic face. All of the others shivered, even Hiei, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Ne guys? Do you mind contacting Koenma and the others for me? I need to have a discussion with Kaji. Plus, I need to find something that fits." Yusuke stated, finally noticing that his red t-shirt and black shorts were too big. The other males all blushed before Kurama nodded, ushering Kuwabara and Hiei out, closing the door behind them. Before they exited they could see that Kaji had paled. It was quiet for a few seconds before a shriek sounded.

**-Facing the Past-**

Twenty minutes later found Koenma, Boton, Yukina, Genkai, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei sitting in Yusuke's living room waiting for the boy. Kaji was curled up in a corner holding an ice pack to his cheek.

The door to Yusuke's room opened and the boy exited. He was humming a cheery tune to himself. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached mid-thigh and a light red hoodie.

"Finally you dimwit! What the hell happened to you!?" Genkai demanded.

"I don't know. Wanna tell us Kaji?" Yusuke questioned as he pushed some of his longer hair over his shoulder. Everyone could hear the order underneath the question. Kaji's eyes narrowed and he growled softly before he sighed.

"Might as well start from the beginning. My name is Youkai Kaji. I'm one of the Elemental Guardians. The element I'm the Guardian of is Fire and Heat." Kaji broke off to poke his cheek under the ice pack. He hissed slightly at the stinging sensation the bruised flesh gave off.

"Sorry Kaji." Yusuke apologized. Bright orange eyes blinked a few times before the wolf demon sighed.

"It's okay. I know your temper. I brought this upon myself." Kaji shrugged.

"Great! Then I no longer have to feel guilty!" Yusuke said happily. Kaji blinked a few times before he shrugged it off.

"Cheeky little submissive." the redhead muttered under his breath with his eye twitching.

"Anyway, Yu-Yu is related to me. My line descends from his mother's side. It's been so long since my line has awakened in a human, that all history involving my line has been lost to the sands of time. Like Raizen's line, it chose to awaken in Yusuke." Kaji explained. A bunch of shocked stares were his only response.

"We're...related?" Yusuke questioned with a head tilt. Kaji twitched and nodded.

Before anything else could be said, the song "Fire Flame" by Birdman and Lil Wayne came from Kaji's pocket.

The redhead reached inside and pulled out a red cell phone with black flames printed on it.

"Yo Yon." the redhead greeted.

"Kaji, please give me a good reason not to get you a fucking leash." the man on the other end of the line deadpanned. Kaji growled while Yusuke snickered, most likely picturing it.

"Shut it." Kaji admonished as he softly punched Yusuke in the arm.

"Hey!" Yusuke pouted before he stuck his tongue out at the wolf demon.

"So you're with your pup? Telling me next time might be nice." Yon stated, still in deadpan. Kaji shrugged, even though Yon couldn't see it.

"Yusuke? Try to keep him away from sharp objects for me please?" Yon begged. Yusuke blinked a few time.

"What?!" Kaji bellowed as he jumped to his feet. "Yon that's not fair!"

"Shut up Kaji! Sure Yon!" Yusuke chirped happily as an evil smile rested on his angelic face.

"Thanks! And you seem to be just as evil as Kaji." Yon stated the beginning relieved before fading into suspicion.

"I'm not evil. I'm sadistic. There's a difference." Yusuke stated with a smile.

"You're insane. Not as insane as some of the others, but insane nonetheless. Great." Yon sighed.

"Can we get back on topic?" Kaji questioned with an eye twitch.

"You mean keeping you away from sharp objects?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes. And can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Kaji questioned as his eyebrow twitched. Yusuke giggled before he stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"Anyway, Yusuke will have to come to Haven." Kaji stated. He held up his hand as Yusuke went to protest. The raven-haired boy pouted and sulked in his seat. Everyone else just blinked in confusion at the conversation.

"Three days Kaji. The portal disappears after that." Yon warned.

"When will it open again?" Kaji questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Three months." Yon stated. Kaji winced with a hiss.

"Three days. Got it." Kaji stated with nod. Yon then hung up, leaving Kaji to put the phone back in his pocket with an unhappy sigh.

"Nani?" Yusuke questioned.

"Haven is the dimension where my siblings and I live in when there aren't any major things that need our attention in the multiple dimensions." Kaji explained.

"There's more going on here isn't there?" Koenma questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Not at the moment. But that doesn't mean anything in my life." Kaji said as he leaned back.

"Kaji?" Yusuke questioned. The redhead wolf sighed before he placed a hand on Yusuke's head.

"You can't stay here Yusuke. You're putting both yourself and everyone you care for in danger." Kaji said. Yusuke's eyes widened before his eyes lowered.

"A multitude of demons, both from this dimension and others will try to hunt you down Yu-Yu." Kaji continued.

"If I go with you, they'll be safe?" the mazoku asked. Kaji nodded. 

"And I'll train you. After all, you'll be able to use fire at the very least. Hell, you may even be able to use multiple elements as well. It is possible." Kaji said, seeming to be in thought. Yusuke nodded in acceptance, even though he didn't want to.

"Wait, training?" He asked as that set in. His eyes brightened in excitement as he stared like happy puppy.

"Yes, training. You didn't think that being my heir just meant that you're submissive and those cute little ears and tail of yours did you?" Kaji asked with a raised brow. 

"Well, kind of-wait submissive? Ears and tail?!" Yusuke screeched as he hands flew to his head. He whimpered as he felt something on his head. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his fears as he eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kaji caught him before he fell off the couch.

"I wondered if he would gain these." Kaji stated as he tugged softly on the black and red tipped wolf ears on Yusuke's head. The demon lord had also gained a black wolf tail with a red tip.

**-Facing the Past-**

inucrossoverlover: And finally, here is chapter 2.

Kaji: About damn time.

inucrossoverlover: Mou! Don't be mean Kaji-chan!

Kaji: Whatever. (Eye roll)

inucrossoverlover: (Pout)

inucrossoverlover and Kaji: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	4. Kiba's Transformation

inucrossoverlover: And here is the fourth chapter of _Facing the Past_. And this one is a filler about our dear little Ookami.

Kiba: Hi everyone.

inucrossoverlover: Isn't he cute?!

Kiba: (Blush)

inucrossoverlover: Anyway, let's start this! Kiba?

Kiba: On it; inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!

**-Facing the Past-**

**Chapter 4: Ookami Joins the Pack**

***Flashbacks***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**-Facing the Past-**

Kiba sat near the mouth of the cave the Paradise Hunters were taking refuge in. Glancing behind him, he saw that his four companions were fast asleep in wolf form. Hige and Blue were cuddling together near one side of the cave with Toboe and Tsume cuddled near the other side. Kiba sighed with a soft smile as he turned back to watch the snow falling slowly to the ground. Kiba's bright white fur blew gently in the cold breeze. The white wolf didn't even twitch.

'_We're getting farther up north.'_ Kiba thought to himself. He yawned softly to himself before his head tilted to the side. He noticed that something was moving in the snow. Kiba glanced behind him once more before he exited the cave to investigate. Unseen by him, Tsume's head rose to glance at the wolf. He contemplated following, but decided against it when Toboe nuzzled closer to his side. He didn't know the affects that his decision would have in the future.

Kiba, meanwhile, was following the paw prints in the snow. He noticed that they were smaller than those of a wolf.

'_Hopefully I don't have to fight anything. I'm still in pain from our last meeting with the humans.'_ Kiba thought to himself.

He eventually came to a clearing where the paw prints abruptly ended. Kiba growled when he noticed just how far away he was from the cave where his pack was. He turned to head back to the cave when something slammed into his side. He snapped his jaws at it and it jumped off him. He rolled onto his paws and bared his fangs at the threat. His bright golden eyes blinked at what sat in front of him.

It was a small silver fox kit sitting about five feet away from him. The fox's fur was a bright silver color while his eyes were a bright emerald green. The fox was about all of two feet tall, if that. The fox's fluffy tail was wagging behind him happily. Kiba let his head cock to the side.

Kiba shifted back to his human form. "Kaze?" he questioned, not seeming to even feel the cold northern breeze that blew through the clearing. The little fox yipped happily as his tail wagged faster.

"Hi Kiba!" the kit greeted happily. Hearing a fox talk would send most people running to the insane asylum. However, Kiba wasn't like most people. Hell, he wasn't even human! He was a wolf that had the ability to shape shift to a human form. He was the leader of the pack of wolves with the same ability and they were searching for a girl who was made from flowers who would lead them to Paradise.

"Kaze, what the hell are you doing here? And this far up north?" Kiba questioned.

"Looking for you of course! What's wrong?" Kaze asked, going from excited to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing's wrong." Kiba answered, a little too quickly to be normal. Kaze's big green eyes narrowed as he stared Kiba down. The white wolf sighed as he relented.

"Later Kaze. Please?" Kiba asked. Kaze nodded, hearing the desperation in Kiba's voice. Kiba yawned at that. Kaze noticed as he went over and nuzzled Kiba. The dark-haired boy purred before he shifted back into his wolf form and nuzzled back.

"Come on Ki. Sleep." Kaze stated as he tried and succeeded at pulling the white wolf along behind him.

"I can't. I have to get back to my pack." Kiba yawned as he was dragged along, stumbling slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Now sleep." Kaze stated as he forced Kiba to lay down under a large tree that had been cleared of snow. Kiba let out a murr before feeling Kaze nuzzle him.

"Fine. Goodnight Kaze." Kiba said as sleep overcame him.

"Night, night Ki-chan, my little pup." Kaze stated as he dozed off.

The next morning found the four wolves in the cave trying to figure out where their leader went.

"Come on! Where is he?!" Hige whined. The other wolves ignored him.

"He left last night." Tsume stated as he recalled the event.

"So we head outside." Toboe said innocently.

"Think he got lost?" Blue asked. She got three snorts at that.

"Kiba never gets lost. Never." Hige said as the wolves exited the cave.

Hige lifted his muzzle as he scented the air. He turned and followed their leader's fading scent. The other three followed the male, knowing he had the best sense of smell among them.

Twenty minutes later found them in a large clearing. A rustle of leaves had them all on high alert before they heard the sound of soft snoring.

They followed the sound to find a very large tree. They went around to the other side to find their leader curled up, fast asleep in a spot under the tree that had been cleared of snow.

"Does he ever sleep?" Blue questioned. This was truly the first time she had seen the white wolf sleep since she had joined the pack. A soft white ear perked up at the sound of her voice. One of Kiba's bright gold eyes opened before he spied the rest of his pack. Kiba yawned and stretched as he climbed to his feet.

"Something's different about you Kiba." Blue stated as she eyed the white wolf. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, something does feel different." Kiba said as he eyed himself. It was then that everyone noticed what was different about Kiba.

"You…shrunk." Tsume said with a head tilt. The other three wolves nodded in shock.

Kiba wasn't as bulked up as he was before. He also appeared to be about three inches shorter. Kiba nosed his side before he sighed.

"Great. I'm getting my summer coat." He sighed.

"Summer coat?" the rest of his pack echoed.

"Yeah, summer coat. It's early summer this far north." Kiba said as he shook. The rest of the pack watched as strands of Kiba's bright white fur fell to the ground, catching the sunlight and sparkling and shining brightly.

"That explains the fur, but not the height." Toboe stated.

"Maybe I can be of some help there?" a voice asked. The pack stared up into the branches above them to find a small silver fox kit with big green eyes staring down at them. Four members of the pack growled lowly.

"Kaze? What the hell are you doing up there? And what are you talking about?" Kiba questioned with a sigh. The rest of his pack stared at him.

"Aw! Ki-chan! You're ruining my fun!" the fox whined as he leaped from the tree.

"Whatever, just explain." Kiba said as one leg rose to scratch at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, more white strands falling to the ground.

"I see the scratching period has started." The kit noted dryly. Kiba growled. However, it was pretty nonthreatening due to the fact that he was rubbing his back along the ground, freeing more of his white fur.

"Um, can someone please explain?" Tsume asked, a little freaked out.

"Hmm? Oh! Kiba was born pretty far north, which is the reason his fur is so dense, thick, large and it's white color, which adds to his bulk. Every summer, his dense winter coat falls out so he doesn't overheat. It ends up leaving finer, darker colored fur behind. As winter rolls around again the white fur grows back in until late spring when the cycle begins again." The kit explained.

"Not what they meant Kaze." Kiba deadpanned.

"Kiba, how dark is your summer coat?" Hige asked, seeing the darker fur starting to show through the white color in some places.

"Black. As dark as my hair in my human form." Kiba answered.

"There's a river near here. You can wash away the loose fur." Kaze said as he started piling snow together. Kiba eyed him warily before he nodded.

"Fine, but don't terrify my pack Kaze. I happen to like them." Kiba said as he turned away. Kaze nodded, though the wolf didn't see it. He then grabbed some leaves.

"And done!" Kaze chirped happily. "Snow bunny!"

"Too much sugar lately." Kaze said a few seconds later with a head shake. He pounced on the bunny and started digging in the snow. The other wolves shrugged before Toboe went to help the fox. A few minutes later a high-pitched shriek echoed.

"Let's go find Kiba so I can explain ne?" Kaze asked as he turned and headed in the direction Kiba had gone. The wolves followed him warily.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." the group could hear being chanted over the sound of the river. There they found Kiba in his human form. They blinked at the changes they saw.

Kiba's black hair was now much longer, falling to his hips in silky waves. His skin seemed slightly paler and covered a lithe build full of lean muscles. He turned, showing that he had high cheekbones, pouty pink lips that were currently pulled into a pout, a cute button nose, and large dark sapphire blue eyes that were wide and framed by long, lush black lashes.

"Wow. Cuter than I thought." Kaze said with a head tilt. He yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He gulped when he met a set of dark sapphires burning in cold fury.

"Explain. Now." Kiba growled lowly. It was at this moment that the rest of the pack remembered why Kiba was their leader. Kaze chuckled slightly. Kiba's eye twitched before he tossed Kaze over his shoulder. The fox yelped as he landed in the freezing water.

"Kiba!" Toboe cried. The other three wolves just blinked in confusion.

"He'll be fine." Kiba said nonchalantly with a wave as he examined himself closer. The river glowed a bright silver color before it died down. A male of about twenty climbed out and shook himself.

He has silver hair that reaches his waist. He also has bright green eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches. He has a slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. They show off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt rest on his lower half. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears. Around his neck is a black collar with a silver jewel hanging from it. He was also soaking wet.

"You suck Puppy." The silver-haired male said as he wrung out his hair.

"You'll live you overgrown fur ball." Kiba shrugged. The green-eyed male glared at him. Kiba just flicked some of his longer hair over his shoulder in response.

"Meet Youkai Kaze. He's the Guardian of Air and Wind and he's a silver fox demon. Kaze, meet Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue." Kiba introduced. Kaze waved cheerfully before he pounced on Kiba. The teen yelped before he started struggling to get away. Kaze yelped as he jerked away from the male.

"Ow! Dammit Ki! That hurt!" Kaze growled as he held his neck. Kiba grinned, showing off bloody teeth. Kaze pulled his hand away to see that it was bloody as well. He grumbled as he headed over to the river to treat the wound. Kiba yawned boredly as he rolled over onto his stomach, his hair falling around his shoulders like a curtain. He jerked up when his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." He pouted before he sighed and shifted. He shook, discharging even more white fur before trotting off into the woods. He returned a few moments later and glared at Tsume and Hige before they got the message and followed him.

"Blue, Toboe, can you keep an eye on Kaze for me? I would rather that he doesn't get eaten by a predator bigger than he is." He questioned and the two agreed, leaving the trio of males to enter the forest.

"Elk? This is the right time of year isn't it?" Kiba muttered to himself. "Three or four should be enough for all of us right?" the white wolf questioned and got two nods of agreement.

An hour and a half later found the three wolves dragging elk back into the clearing. Hige and Tsume each had one while Kiba dragged two, one stacked on top of the other. They all watched as Kaze pet Toboe between his ears while Blue watched in amusement.

"Food." Kaze grinned as he stopped petting Toboe. The two wolves perked up at the mention of food. The group of six started chowing down, ending up covered in blood.

**-Facing the Past-**

"Now, why are you here?" Kiba growled, back in human form and straddling Kaze. His dark sapphires were glaring down at the fox demon. The silver-haired male was sweating slightly under the glare, even as he smirked.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Kaze purred. Kiba's glare became harder as his eyes narrowed as his hands went around Kaze's neck.

"Kaze." The wolf warned darkly, applying pressure with his hands.

"Fine. We're related." Kaze pouted. Kiba blinked as his hands loosened their grip. The rest of the pack blinked in shock at that.

"Say…what?" Kiba chocked. Kaze blinked before flipping them over. He nuzzled into Kiba's neck, purring happily. Kiba allowed it, still in shock.

"You're descended from my line." Kaze said. "It's awakened in you my cute little wolf fox." The silver-haired male purred happily with some tail wags.

"I feel dizzy." Kiba said as he held a hand to his forehead. Kaze climbed off him, pulling him up as well. He raised a brow when Kiba settled on his shoulder.

"I think he's going into shock." Kaze blinked as he pulled Kiba into his lap. The wolf cuddled into his chest with a soft whimper and a shiver. It was a few moments later before Kiba became aware of anything again.

"W-what the hell?" he questioned as he snapped out of his shock.

"You went into shock when I told you we're related." Kaze explained. The wolf nodded in understanding as he climbed out of Kaze's lap.

"Right. So exactly does that mean?" he asked as he settled next to his pack, who were also in their human forms, enjoying the entertainment that Kiba and Kaze gave them.

"Biggest thing, you're now submissive." Kaze started.

"E-eh?!" Kiba shot up. Kaze's ears flattened against his head at the sound. He groaned when the ringing stopped.

"What the hell do you mean submissive?!" Kiba demanded.

"I mean the male mate, able to get pregnant and give birth, monthly heat cycle type of submissive. Wow you're turning really red." Kaze said with a wave, raising a brow at the male's face. Kiba snarled before launching himself at the fox demon. Said demon jumped and started running, just barely dodging his descendant. Said wolf growled lowly and chased after him.

About an hour later, a panting Kaze returned. On his back was an exhausted Kiba. The teen was still in his human form as he panted heavily. The wolves all blinked in shock.

"Are those…?" Toboe asked with wide eyes.

"Oh those? Yeah, they're real." Kaze said, referring to the cute white wolf ears with a silver tip sprouting from Kiba's head. He also had a cute white wolf tail that was somewhat bushier than usual with a silver tip.

"Kill me now." Kiba muttered before he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Dramatic." Kaze huffed.

**-Facing the Past-**


End file.
